1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light guide plate and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light guide plate capable of improving display quality and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an electrophoretic display, includes an LCD panel or an electrophoretic display panel which display images. Because the LCD panel or the electrophoretic display panel do not emit light, a backlight light unit is necessary to provide light to the display panel.
The backlight unit can be classified into either an edge-illumination type backlight unit or a direct-illumination type backlight unit depending upon the position of the light source in the unit. In the direct-illumination type backlight unit, the light source is provided direct-rearward of the display panel. In the edge-illumination type backlight unit, the light source is provided on one side below the display panel.
The backlight unit includes a light guide plate in order to efficiently supply light from the light source to the display panel. The light guide plate guides the light from the light source into the display panel. Because a linear light source or a point light source is generally used as the light source, a light guide plate that can efficiently guide the light from the light source to the display panel so as to reduce power consumption of the backlight unit without degrading display quality is required.